Science Fair
by devilicious-jo
Summary: Tamao-nobody's friends are all popular. What happens when she gets partnered up with Horo-popular on a science fair?...that takes place on HIS BIRTHDAY! (Tamao x Horo) [COMPLETE]
1. Hello?

Ok, ok! I know that I haven't written a lot of fanfics lately but I was working! I was just writing them instead of putting them here ... Just thought I should now! So here is one of my unfinished projects! Please review because I need more ideas! Keep your eyes peeled for my other 2 fanfics! i'm multi-storying so sorry if i update too slow!

**D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R**: As much as I want to, I don't own any of the characters!

**Pairings:** Mainly Tamao/Horo, Little of Pirika/Ren and Anna/Yoh

**Extra:** Pirika Horo are twins here, that's how they're in the same class. And I'm just gonna call him Horo b/c Horo Horo is too long.

* * *

Chapter One

The cherry blossoms slowly made their way to the ground as the wind blew softly at the trees. A pink haired girl is sitting in her seat staring out the window, enjoying her view. But a loud voice interrupted her peaceful thoughts.

"Tamao! Have you been following along while I was reading?" Their English teacher's voice echoed in the quiet classroom.

The pink haired girl blushed furiously. "Page 2, 3rd paragraph." The blond girl next to her whispered calmly. But the teacher continued blabbering. "If you don't know where we are, I'll have no choice but to give you detention…"

Seeing as she didn't know to begin with, she went with Anna's answer, "Page 2, 3rd paragraph?" The teacher simply dropped his jaw.

"Aw! And I thought I wouldn't be alone after school today," a blue, spiky haired boy said teasingly from the middle of the class.

Tamao's face turned an interesting shade of pink that can easily blend with her hair. Pirika saw her friend in such situation and decided to stand up for her and said to her twin, "Horo! Leave Tamao alone! Just because you got in trouble for setting that flash bomb in the office."

"Thanks," Tamao whispered to her 2 best friends, thankful that one is brave and the other pays attention in class. Anna nodded in response and Pirika simply said, "No problem," before resuming to fill her piece of paper with the words: Ren Tao.

Tamao smiled sadly to herself. Ren and Pirika are always arguing but deep down inside, they're crazy about each other. It didn't surprise anyone, except Horo, that they'll end up together. Yoh is taken by Anna, which leaves Tamao being the only one who's single. Of course, Horo didn't count because all these girls attracted by his childish grin always surround him.

* * *

alrighty then! plz review and i'll try to update as soon as i can! i'm writing 3 stories a time so plz be patient!


	2. Library

I'm really sad because of the amount of reviews…in fact, if I don't get 2 least 7 reviews, I'm not going to update…so please review!

But thankyou to: Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-chan & Nika Tao for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Tamao can be seen standing under a tree, waiting. She checked her watch. It read 3:45. _Come'on Pirika! It's been half an hour! Where are you?_

"Still waiting for my sister, eh?" Tamao turned around and saw Horo walking toward her. "Yea," she said weakly. For some reason, she didn't feel like 'hanging' today and she has a bad feeling about this.

Horo chuckled and said, "She left with Ren already! But you know what? I'll walk you since I have nothing to do."

"I thought you have detention," she said, curiosity filling her voice.

"I'll skip it, just for you." Tamao blushed as the she ended up walking to the library with Horo.

The two settle at a table in the far side of the library. On the table were 43 textbooks, 5 notebooks and a big stack of notes.

Horo Horo, who was trying to eat skittles with the librarian knowing, just stared at Tamao as she tried her best to finish all her homework. "I didn't know we had homework for math," he suddenly said.

"Of course we do. Page 135, #1-25. It's all on algebra," she said without looking up.

Horo Horo put on the most innocent face he can and asked sweetly, "Can I copy your answers afterwards?"

Tamao simply said no but seeing him look so 'sad', she quickly added, "But I can show you how I got the answer."

"THANKS TAM! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

Then next thing Tamao knew, she was outside, walking home with Horo Horo. (They all live in Yoh's house)

"Horo! Did you have to be so loud? We got kicked out," Tamao said angrily. She's not _actually_ angry, but she really wanted to finish her homework before doing all those chores.

Horo Horo once again put on another innocent face, "Are you still going 'help' me in math?"

Tamao sighed. That face had won millions of hearts in their school, making him _EXTREMELY_ popular. She had no choice but to nod.

The walk home began as a quiet trip because Horo Horo thought Tamao was mad at him. So he started saying sorry at that rate of a million times per minutes for who knows how long. Until Tamao (innocent Tamao) lost it (yes, even _she can_ lose it) and threatened (nicely) to tell Anna how the cookies she had made herself to give to Yoh on Valentines Day 'magically' disappeared.

* * *

Just another reminder that if I don't get least 7 reviews I will stop this story…so please review! Please! 


	3. thinking & Science Fair

Hey! Thank you _so_ much for reviewing! I got 7 reviews! I feel bad threatening people to review but I really need reviews! So let's try a chapter without threats eh? But there is begging! PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE! OH PLEASE!

* * *

A thank you to those who did review:

Magical Girl Pretty Sammy-Chan  
nika tao  
Dreammistress Jade  
kiki  
Karasuu

And a special thank you for reviewing twice:  
Andrea Nefisto

* * *

So as I promised, here's chapter 3, enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

**Thinking & Science Fair**

(Tamao's POV)

After dinner, I quickly finished washing the dishes and went to my room. I just finished my homework when the clock read 10:00. _Good, I still have half an hour until I sleep._ (Ok, I know 10:30 is early but if you live with Anna…you'll need all the sleep you can get) I sat on my bed and simply thought to myself.

At dinner time, I constantly found myself staring at Yoh.

(Caring/Shy Tamao ST) (Brave/selfish Tamao BT)

BT:Why aren't you doing anything about it? You love him! Anna doesn't know how to treat him the way he's worth. She tortures him. If you take him away, you're doing him a favor.

ST:But Miss Anna loves him. Besides, she's his fiancée and there's nothing you can do.

BT:That's silly. If it weren't for the dumb engagement, you would be the one by his side, not her. And if it weren't for her, you would be the first choice for the Asakura bride.

ST:But there _is_ an engagement and Miss Anna _is_ here. Nothing can be done.

I sighed. It's official. I love someone where there is 0 that he will like me back. I'm doomed to die single. Before me are 2 options.

A) Try and steal Yoh from Anna. Possibility of success: -50

B) Get over Yoh and find a new guy. Possibility of success: 25

The answer is obvious, a little too obvious. Although chances of success aren't even half, it's _way_ better than a negative number. Continuing to love Yoh will only lead to freeloading off them forever. (I'm sure they don't mind though)

Okay, step one: get over Yoh. Just one question: how am I supposed to get over someone I liked since I was a kid?

Before I can come up with any answers, the clock read 10:30. I sighed. _I'm doomed_. She set her alarm clock and went to bed.

* * *

(Normal POV) Next Day

School seemed a lot shorter that day, all except Tamao's last block, science. It wasn't that she's not good at it. It's just their teacher, Mr. Graye. He loves to pick on students that aren't paying attention. Even though Tamao does pay attention, he still picks on her. The only reason she can survive this class is because all her friends are in it as well.

Mr. Graye cleared his throat to silence the class. "All right class, We're going to have a science fair."

No's and boo's could be heard throughout the classroom. After they settled down, the teacher continued, "You must work in a group of two. It has to be a boy girl combo. And no, Horo, you can't work with your sister. Not after what happened last year."

"It was his fault! He was the one who wanted to do the volcano! He was the one that made it! I was only in charged of the research," Pirika quickly said in defense.

"Settle down. Now the question is, should I partner you guys for you? Or to let you pick your own partner?" Mr. Graye said.

Deep down inside, Tamao wished the teacher would choose for them. Isn't it weird, for a girl who has all her friends in one class to not want to pick her partner?

The reason is, she's scared. Her friends are popular. All of them are. Horo has a face of a child and he loves to pull pranks. Yoh's relaxed personality made him very attractive. Being taken by Anna made him even more want-able. Ren, not only is he rich, he's hot. He works out 5 hours a day and gets really good marks at school. But he's also taken so girls only want him even more. (Gosh, talk about reverse psychology)

Even her friends are popular. Anna was cold and rejected every guy there is. (Reverse psychology…) Pirika is very active and optimistic. Being twins with the 'evil' Horo only brought her closer to being the most popular person in the school.

And Tamao? She's a nobody. She didn't have childish charm. She isn't calm. She isn't energetic. She's just a shy, non-talkative girl. Why she even exists is still a mystery to her. Nobody will want to be her partner.

Everyone in the classroom stared at the teacher with the most innocent face they can make (except Tamao). "All right. Pick your partner. You got 5 minutes."

Chaos filled the room as everyone looked for someone to work with. Yoh quickly went to Anna, while Pirika found Ren without breaking a sweat (Mr. Spiky!).

Tamao groaned as she stood in the middle of all the chaos. There is no way anyone will want her as a partner. She groaned again but then heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Horo walking towards her with two of his 'fans' behind him.

Before she knew what was going on, Horo had his arm around her shoulder. "Sorry girls, but I already have a partner," he said sweetly with a killer smile.

"How come I don't remember me saying yes?" Tamao said bravely. Over the years Tamao and Horo became better friends. She was braver in front of him but still very shy when everyone is around.

"Aw, Come'on Tamao. I need a smart and cute partner and you totally qualify," he said, the killer smile remaining on his face as Tamao turned a bright shade of red. "Fine," she muttered.

After everyone found a partner, Mr. Graye continued, "This time, the objective is to make a device that will make everyday life easier. The project will be due on November the 27th. You have a month to finish it. The location of the science fair is the gym. You have today's class to choose what you want to do your project on."

For the rest of the class, the noise level rose to a point where the only way you can hear your partner is if you each had a microphone. Tamao and Horo settled down in the corner of the noisy classroom.

"Let's do something to do with food," Horo suggested. Tamao sighed. All the Ainu can think of is food. The only subjects he gets A's in are gym and foods. She nodded weakly as he started to brainstorm (if that's possible for him…lol) about what to make.

RING

"All right. Before I dismiss you, you must know you have to finish at least a brainstorm due next class. Okay, go home now," Mr. Graye said, preparing himself for yet another year with Horo participating in the science fair by pulling out a book from his desk. _The Teachers' Guide on how to Survive the Worst Possible Situations at a Science Fair

* * *

_

No, there are no threats. But I really hope _someone_ can PLEASE review! PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE WITH WHIP CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP SPRINKLED IN CHOCOLATE SHIPS?


	4. The Planning

Hey! I'm so multi-story-ing and I'm thinking about putting some stories on hold, unless I finish it on time. Maybe I'll put my new story on hold so I can just finish these all up? Please review for the sake of me finishing this!

* * *

Thankyou to reviewers:

Dreammistress Jade  
Andrea Nefisto  
dragutza  
shaman of the fire  
Princess Lady Subaru  
talimshiasasha (congrates on ur new account)  
Kira-Asakura

* * *

'Sarcasm'  
_Exaggerating_  
(Me, the author, interrupting or explaining)

* * *

**Science** **Fair**  
Chapter 4:  
The Planning

After School

Yoh and the others walked straight home. They all wanted to get started on their project. Since nobody wanted the others to steal their 'perfect' ideas, Yoh's place was perfect because it was so big.

Yoh and Anna were in the backyard while Anna did the thinking and Yoh did the training. (She never gives up does she?) Ren and Horo started yet another fight because Ren wanted his milk and Horo wanted the fridge. But brave Pirika stepped in, and took all the milk as bait and led Ren to the living room, leaving an embarrassed Tamao and a very happy Horo.

After Horo finished setting the table, filling up all the space with food, they finally got to work.

"So what do you want to make?" Tamao asked as Horo shoved his face with food. Horo stared at her then shrugged. "As long as it's something to do with food," he said with his mouth full of food. He once again put on a child's face and continued eating.

Tamao's bravery rose and put away all the food, as a crying Horo followed behind her. "Unless you never want to eat again, you better help, Horo," she said, somewhat innocently.

So that's how Horo finally got his brain to work after it hibernated for 15 years. In the end, they decided to make a portable mini microwave. (Horo wanted to heat lunch in class) Tamao would do the research and find out how to make it while Horo makes it.

* * *

Next Day

Tamao decided to give Horo a break from all the 'thinking'. After school, she went to the library while Horo was forced (by Tamao) to got to (all of his) detention.

At the library, she sat at the back table doing her homework. At the corner of her eye, she saw shades of blue and purple but decided to ignore it.

"Boo," 2 voices suddenly whispered into her ear. Before she can remind herself that she's in a library, a high pitch scream escaped her mouth.

"Must you scream?" Ren said with an annoyed tone as he walked the 2 girls home. Pirika quickly nudged him in the ribs, causing Ren to rub his aching side.

Tamao turned a deep crimson and apologized madly. Pirika smiled. "No need to apologize. Don't mind him. He's just grumpy because he didn't get his milk today," she said teasingly. Ren instantly became interested at the pebbles by the sidewalk as his face reddens.

Tamao let out a small giggle. Pirika and Ren make suck a cute couple. If only she had someone to share a relationship with. She sighed as the 3 of them continued to walk home peacefully. That is until Horo suddenly popped out of the bushes, trying to break up Ren and Pirika, again. The only effect of it, though, was Ren getting mad and starting another fight with Horo. Pirika dragged Tamao home, leaving the 2 boys in the streets, trying to kill each other.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter…But there's going to be a next one soon! I'm starting to think aboutanewfor Hana where he meets Ren's daughter…oOoOoOoOo! Maybe after I finish all my other ones…REVIEW! Don't let me have an excuse for putting this on hold! 


	5. Angel Devil

Here I am, _again!_ Many people are thinking, _who does this freako think she is?_ But I'm really high for some reason…I finally convinced my little brother (age 12) to start writing fanfics! His thing is: lilgaara917...i think... Hopefully you'll check it out…

This story is almost over. Probably a few more chapters to go…

* * *

Thank you for reviewing:

Kyo Yume  
Shaman of the Fire  
Talimshiasasha  
Andrea Nefisto  
Dreammistress Jade

& guess what! thx 2 u guys, i'm gonna finish this D

* * *

**Science Fair**  
Chapter Five:  
Angel-Devil

It was the day before the science fair, and in the living room were Tamao and Horo.

"Horo! That knob is suppose to go there, not here," Tamao shouted as panic enter her voice.

Horo rolled his eyes slightly. "Will you chill, Tam? We got plenty of time." Tamao shook her head violently. "The science fair is tomorrow! What will we do?"

"We can go to my birthday party," Horo said sarcastically.

Tamao gasp inwardly. Tomorrow is the 27th; it's his birthday. She totally forgot due to the science fair. _Improvise, Tammy, Improvise._ "Don't worry…er…we can celebrate…after the science fair."

Horo puts on a false smile, a very obvious one, and resumed to the metal box with a frown. _Had he been upset since the teacher announced the date of the science fair?_ Tamao felt useless in not being able to tell whether her friends were really happy or faking it.

"Aw, Come'on Horo! We'll celebrate somehow! Where do you want to go? The science fair ends at 11, so? Where do you want to do?" Tamao said, trying to sound as enthusiastically as she can.

Well, there is a new roller coaster at the amusement park I wanted to go to," Tamao smiled and was about to agree to go but Horo added, "But it ends at 10:30."

"Oh", Tamao simply said. Instead of solving the problem at the moment, she said, "Let's finish this first, we'll think tomorrow."

Horo nodded weakly and continue to glue pieces onto the unfinished microwave.

Tamao's angle and devil were once again at work. It went like this:

Devil: Birthdays are nothing more but telling you that you're a year older! The science fair is more important!

Angel: But Horo-kun seems really upset by all this.

Devil: Science fair can determine whether you'll pass or fail.

Angel: After all Horo did for you, you'll abandon him for … an A in science?

Devil: Horo isn't that selfish, he'll understand.

Angel: He just lost his sister to his 'worst enemy'! Do you think he'll 'understand'?

Devil: …

Angel:Don't you dot-dot-dot me! Answer me! How do you think he'll react?

Devil: How come you seem more like the Devil than I do?

Angel: DON'T YOU CHANGE THE SUBJECT! HOR WOULD HE FEEL?

Devil: …sad?

Angel: Exactly! So What Are We Going To DO?

Devil: Ditch the Science Fair and Go to the amusement park with him?

Angel: Wrong!

Devil?HUH?

Angel: The science fair starts at 9, so we'll be there until 10. That way the teacher can check out work.

Devil: -.-' why didn't you say so earlier?

Angel: DON'T YOU QUESTION ME!

* * *

I know, the devil and angel seemed switch around but I thought I'd try to play around with that. Hope you liked it, even though it was short. The next chapter will be the final and hopefully it'll be longer DAnd sorry for the Horo OCC! Kind of needed it for the Angel/Devil thing! REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	6. Sneaking out

I'M SO SORRY! I know I should've updated earlierbut then FanFiction froze my account b/c I the preview & they said it wasn't a story…well sorry for the delay, here's the last chappie! I'm sorry for the OCC of Tamao in this chapter…please review!

Oh & to answer the thing about Ren's daughter…I don't think he has one…but I will know soon…hopefully

* * *

Thank you to my loyal Reviewers:

**123  
****Ren0bsesser  
****Princess Lady Subaru  
****Shaman of the fire  
****Andrea Nefisto  
****Dreammistress Jade  
****Kyo Yume**

I love u all!

* * *

**Science Fair  
**Chapter 6:  
Sneaking Out

(Normal POV)

It was 8:30 pm and everyone from Mr. Graye's science is setting up his or her projects in the gym.

Horo yawned as he sat on a chair while Tamao set up their table. They stayed up until 3 last night and still hadn't finished it, so they had to rush home after school to finish up.

Tamao still haven't told Horo her plan yet, that she'll take him to the amusement park. She guessed if she surprised him, he'll be happier.

Horo eyed Tamao cautiously and tried to ignore the smirk on her face. It's not every day that Tamao smirks, kind of like Anna being nice. When her looked around for their friends, he spotted Anna and Yoh next to them. On their table was a super big backpack that looks small but can store a lot of stuff in it. Horo laughed at his poor friend. _I bet Anna's going put weights in it and make Yoh run_. He laughed again before looking for his twin sister.

Ren and Pirika were at the other side of the room, with Ren leaning against the wall and Pirika working on the table. From far, their project looks like a lipstick but when Horo went over to visit them, he still thought it looks like a lipstick.

"Dude, don't tell me you spent a month on making a _lipstick_," he said to the pair. He received glares from Ren as Pirika explained their project to him.

"There's a button on the bottom. If you press it," she said, pressing the little button. Immediately, the lipstick exploded, and smoke surrounded the 3 of them.

"I thought we agreed to press the button _after_ we put it in the transparent box," Ren said between coughs.

"Hehehe…sorry Ren." She turned back to Horo, who was coughing like crazy. "See, if you're being followed or something, you can throw it at the person. You're a shaman and you cough this badly already. Imagine what it can do to a normal person!" she said, already adapting to the smoke.

Ren pulled out a big fan to get rid of the smoke. Horo finished coughing and smiled. "Only goes to prove my point on how _last_ year's project ended like that because _you_ were there," he said before running back to his stand.

Soon, Mr. Graye announced that it was 9. Parents, students, teachers and just plain visitors started filling up the gym to gawk at project everyone spent a month on. Oo's and aww's came up now and then.

But the most amazed person was Mr. Graye, who was very glad that _this_ year, Horo's project did spit out anything out of the ordinary. Instead, it was Pirika's project that did. One teacher, a _very curious_ teacher, grabbed the project from her and pressed the little red button when it was right under her nose. Let's just say after the ambulances came, they had enough people to make up a country.

Tamao checked her watch again: 9:55 it read. _Five more minutes to go, operation sneak out will be 'activated' soon._ She reached into her black pants' pocket._ Good, I still have the tickets._

"Tamao," Horo said, startling her, "Are you okay? You've been acting weird the whole night."

Tamao laughed nervously. "Everything's fine." She checked her watch again. _Perfect._ "Actually, everything isn't fine. Can you come with me for a sec?" Horo eyed her carefully but followed her anyway. "I'm going take you somewhere & it's a secret so I'll have to blind fold you," Tamao said, pulling his headband so that it covers his eyes.

"Okay," Horo said suspiciously, but played along.

Since the amusement park was right next to their school, all she had to do was lead Horo across the streets. (I know it's stupid to have an amusement park next to a school but he can't go somewhere far or he'll get even _more_ suspicious) When they got to the entrance, she pulled up his headband, letting the lights for the rides blind his eyes. Horo, being slow, needed a few questions answered.

Horo: Tamao! How'd we get here?  
Tam: We just crossed the streets.

Horo: But how'd we get out?  
Tam: I got Pirika to set off another of her lipsticks to distract the teachers.

Horo: But what about the science fair?  
Tam: It's still going.

Horo: But the project is worth a lot of marks!  
Tam: Don't worry, the teacher checked ours already.

Horo: What about our participation marks?  
Tam: It's not even 5 of the mark! It won't make a difference.

Horo:Won't the teacher know we're missing?

Tam:There are so many participants in the science fair he'll never find out!

Horo: What if he does?  
Tam: Anna said she'd cover for us.

Horo: What about our project? We can't leave it there.  
Tam: Yoh said he'd help us bring it home.

Horo: When can we get inside?  
Tam:As soon as you're done asking questions

Horo: I'm done.  
Tam::passes him one of the tickets: here you go.

* * *

So the two went inside, they immediately went to 'The Death Coaster', the roller coaster Horo wanted to ride. But the line was huge, seeing as it was the most popular ride yet.

"Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel while we wait for the line to clear up?" Tamao suggested. Horo nodded and they got onto the Ferris Wheel. But when they got to the highest part, the electricity was cut. A man announced that they don't know when they will get the electricity back.

Little does Horo know, the girl next to her had tears forming in her eyes. When he _did_ realize, she already had a flowing river. "Tammy? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you scared? Don't worry, we'll get off soon. And if we don't, I can summon Kororo so we'll get off. Don't cry Tammy, it's really scaring me," he said, trying not to panic.

"Today's your birthday and it was supposed to be fun. And now it's ruined and I'm to blame," Tamao said through sobs. Next thing she knew, Horo has his arms around her, whispering softly into her ear, like a mother soothing a child to sleep.

"Tammy, no one's going to blame you. I'm not, and I hope you wouldn't either. In fact, this was a fine birthday, because _you_ arranged it for me." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "No, I take that back. This is the _best_ birthday ever."

Tamao blushed but leaned onto Horo's chest. She secretly thanked whoever was in charged of the sudden cut off electricity. She didn't want this to end like her relationship with Yoh. _It's now or never._ "Ilikeyou," she said at an amazing speed really quietly.

Horo blinked in confusion. "What?"

"I…I…li…" _Come'on Tamao, you can do this_, "I…I…" she took a _deep_ breath, "I like you."

Tamao half expected Horo to push her away and leave an awkward silence between them. Instead Horo smiled and hugged her closer. "I like you, too."

Even thought there was a silence, it was nowhere _near_ awkward. It was magical. To top the day off the manager made fire works to apologize, though our two lovebirds won't have it any other way. In the colorful sky, in the mystical moment, and in the arms of their loved ones, the 2 shaman locked lips, promising to love each other forever.

* * *

**Explanation:**

I know it's stupid to have an amusement park next to a school but he can't go somewhere far or he'll get even _more_ suspicious.

Okay! I hoped you like it! Because I didn't. I was so stuck on how to make the ending… remember to review, because there will be a little something if you review! Plus, I'm finally done with this story! D REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT U THOT!


End file.
